1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate generally to an improved telecommunication system, and in particular, to using networks for telecommunication. Still more particularly, the principles of the present invention relate to a method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for facilitating a telecommunication network selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication involves two or more communication devices communicating with each other using a communication network. For example, two telephones may be able to communicate with each other using a telecommunication network called public switched telephone network (PSTN). PSTN is primarily a voice telecommunication network for enabling telephone-based telecommunication between two or more parties.
A “caller telephone” or a “calling telephone” is a telephone from which a voice call is placed. A “called telephone” is a telephone on which a voice call is received. A “caller party” or a “calling party” is an individual or a party who places a voice call. A “called party” is an individual or party who receives a voice call. A “caller number” or a “calling number” is a telephone number from which a voice call is placed. A “called number” is a telephone number on which a voice call is received. A called number is also called a “called telephone number”.
Similarly, a “caller communication device” or a “calling communication device” is a communication device from which a telecommunication call is placed; and a “called communication device” is a communication device on which a telecommunication call is received. The term “communication devices” refers to the collection of all devices used for telecommunication. For example, a communication device can be the familiar telephone, a computer with a telecommunication enabling software application, a telephone like device that works over data networks instead of plain old telephone system (POTS) line, a wireless or cellular phone, or any other device used for telecommunication. A communication device is any one of these communication devices. Communication devices may also include devices and applications capable of communicating in other ways, for example, by text messaging, instant messaging including text, audio, video, images, and documents.
VOIP is a telecommunication method for transmitting voice communications over a data network, such as the Internet. Common VOIP implementations are in telephony where telephone conversations are partly carried over the Internet from a caller telephone to a called telephone. A VOIP call is a voice call connected using VOIP technology. VOIP data is the data that represents the voice signals in a voice call that is connected through VOIP systems.
Data networks are broadly categorized into two categories—local area network (LAN) and wide area network (WAN). A LAN is a data network that connects a few data processing systems, generally within a home or an office. A WAN is a data network that connects several LANs and data processing systems together, generally across cities, countries, and continents. The Internet is an example of a WAN, whereas a home networking is an example of a LAN.
Various communication devices are capable of communicating with each other using a variety of networks. Some communication devices are able to communicate over PSTN, other communication devices communicate over wired or wireless LANs and WANs, such as a VOIP enabled telephone. Presently, a communication device capable of communicating on one type of network may be able to communicate with another communication device capable of communicating on another type of network, by using intermediate data processing systems for connecting the communication devices operating on dissimilar networks. These intermediate data processing systems are commonly known as gateways, and they bridge different types of networks in the path from a caller communication device to a called communication device.